Other Part of Me
by Delusional Potato
Summary: Amy Hansen isn't your average girl. In fact, she is anything but. In addition to her quirky and humourous personality, she also has dreams. Dreams of a particular pink horse named Pinkie Pie. Collab with SpartanShoes28.


**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm SpartanShoes28 and this is my debut Fanfiction, a collab with the wonderfully awesome DelusionalPotato. I can assure you I am incredibly pleased and happy to be working with such a talented writer as DP. I was thinking about the concept for this novel whilst I was sat on a local commuter train here in England, watching an episode of MLP when I looked outside.**

**The bright, pretty colours of MLP seem to contrast so...Superbly with the dull boring colours of England. It's a pretty contrast. It was then I thought of this contrast.**

**It was then I thought of this idea for a fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Therapy, Hallucinations and a Familar Name

Friday Febuary 10th 1989

Doctor Steffan Neustadt had been up too late. Everytime the short Scandinavian therapist closed his cold green eyes, he felt the temptation to fall to sleep rush through his pale skinned wide body.

Since the 29th of December last year, Dr. Neustadt had been in New York dealing with a conference about how children and the drug PSAs, trying to make them not want to try the Illicit mixtures, but not scaring them stiff with the PSAs.

The last night of the conference was mainly them enjoying celebrations, drinking wine and them heading home. Due to the dinner taking over three hours more then it should have, the flight Steffan was to be flying back to Minnesota had left without him.

As a result, Steffan had to travel back over 1,197 miles from New York to Minnesota, travelling through a dozen states and several tiring hours of poor radio service in Wisconsin. By the time he arrived in Minneapolis, the sun was rising over the snowy city.

It felt like barely any time had passed between him relaxing in bed and him waking up to go to school, ready for his day as school rherapist at the Far Water Middle School just outside of St. Paul, a school meant for girls only.

Before Steffan's thoughts helped carry him away to sleep, he heard a door creak loudly. He jolted back awake and turned to face the cheaply constructed wooden door, a large crack of the blue-white lights by his office beaming in.

"Yes?" he asked politely, his calm European accent making him sound more happy and polite then he was as he took his small paper cup of midnight-black coffee to his mouth, the bitter taste a welcoming thing for his weary body.

"Guess who?!" spoke a soft voice as the creaked loudly and opened, nearly covering her voice. Stood beyond the doorway was a young girl about 14 Years old. This girl was a rather small for her age, only about 4'11 with brown-black hair that contrasted oddly against her pale freckled face, her sharp blue eyes glimmered as she entered.

"Ahhhh... Amy Hansen. Far Water's oddball!" chuckled Dr. Neustadt, Amy grinned in response. She had a reputation for her 'quirkyness' and didn't mind her reputation as a strange girl at school.

Amy trotted her way towards the small box-shaped leather chair which Amy had gotten used to from her nearly daily visits to the therapist, falling back into the chair with a small yawn.

"So then...what brings you today? Nightmares about your step-parents? Voices in your head? Thinking about turning Miss Schiffer into a group of cupcakes?" he asked with a sigh as he scooted his chair to face Amy.

Amy gave a sweet laugh, a laugh that often seemed to make everyone happy and lit up the room. "No no. I was thinking about making Sabrina into a lemon drizzle!" she giggled jokingly. Steffan gave a polite smile, Amy had a sense of humour known to nearly everybody in the area of the school.

"But in all seriousness, I've been having nightmares again. Well, less nightmares and more... Daydream nightmares." she explained, her musical voice sounding nervous.

Amy was born somewhen in 1971, although nobody knew anything about her life until August 13th 1971, when she was left at a stand at 's Boarding Terminal for TWA.

From there on, she had been adopted by the Hansen family, who called the 1-year old Amy Hansen, giving her a birthday of the 27th September 1971, the date she was adopted. Obviously though, they weren't sure of anything about the baby.

The only one thing that had been found out was Amy had a case of minor schizophrenia, likely explaining the reason of her peculiar behaviour. For the most part though, Amy had been very odd and a regular of the school therapist's from all her schools.

For the most part though, the people who knew Amy liked her, dubbing her friendly and funny.

However, on the inner layers of Amy, she was very conflicted and had many bizarre thoughts and dreams. Neustadt's first case with Amy was when she had a nightmare of eating a group of cupcakes made of a fellow student, Jennifer Schiffer.

Neustadt knew it was just bizarre side-effects of her taking regular antipsychotics for her schizophrenia and recommended to just ignore them, they were just dreams after all.

Neustadt smiled as he thought of what Amy meant. "Daydream Nightmares... Ahh... Hallucinations." he explained with a warm sigh from the Coffee he downed.

"That's it. I keep...I keep having these weird thoughts. I loose vision on the things around me. And it looks like I'm in someplace else." she explained slightly, looking at him nervously.

Steffan sighed "Don't worry Amy. One of the most common things to occur with schizophrenia is of hallucinations. It's nothing wrong. Just a typical thing." he continued as he took out a clipboard with some paper and a pencil, ready to sketch what Amy had been seeing.

"Is it usual for... for these hallucinations to occur due to just random things. Like, reading a book?" Amy said curiously, knitting her brows together.

"Yes. The closest thing to a controlled hallucination with a trigger would be...ahh...Post traumatic stress disorder. PTSD" Steffan explained. His first work as in therapy was helping several shell-shocked soldiers coming back from Vietnam in the early 1970's.

He almost knew it front-to-back, but wasn't sure why Amy would be having PTSD, considering that she had never mentioned any events traumatic to cause it.

"I think I might have it. A few days ago it began. I was in art and we were celebrating Miss Bachmeier's birthday. As we set up some food for her, Penny left a Bottle of some alcohol called... Called Applejaaaaa-" Amy wheezed suddenly falling into the chair, her mouth open wide somewhat and drooling.

* * *

><p>Amy's POV:<p>

"I think I might have it. A few days ago it began. I was in art and we were celebrating Miss Bachmeier's birthday. And we set up some Food for her, Penny left a bottle of some alcohol called...Called Applejaaaaa..." Suddenly, the room began to fade into blackness.

I panicked, trying to stand up, but as I did, the dark slate carpet was little more then nothing as I tumbled into the void, screaming as I fell forever. This was exactly what happened last time!

I continued to panic, searching for my direction, whether I was falling, falling upwards or even falling sideways when I felt a ton of... Of something slam into me with a loud thump, causing all the air to scream out of my at high speed.

The whole world would have gone black from this, but instead, I remembered it was black. As I screamed, gasping for breath as unconsiousness washed over me, I heard a voice.

"...nkie! Pinkie!..." I heard a voice, a strange voice sounding like a southern drawl of a woman. Then I heard footsteps and unconsiousness fled me as I took a deep wheezing gasp. Air! I almost cried in relief at this feeling.

"Pinkie! You alri't?" asked the southern voice. I looked around panicking. As I turned, the blackness around me was pierced with a white light, I had my eyes closed.

"Pinkie?! What are you on ab-" I asked in horror, it was then I noticed something, my voice was slightly higher in pitch and sounded much more jovial.

"Pinkie! Quit fooling ahround! Open ya ayes silly!" the voice grumbled.

I quickly complied, my eyes creaking open to reveal a bright aqua sky, not a single cloud in sight as I took several breaths. Slowly, I turned in the direction of the voice.

Stood behind me was a horse! A strange yellowish Horse with blonde hair and a straw-like Stetson. Her flank marked with a group of apples.

I screamed suddenly, trying to jump up, pushing my arms into the dirt to jump up, as I got onto my legs, I suddenly noticed that like my sense of reality, my sense of balance was gone.

"Wha-whaaa." I gasped in my new voice as I toppled back to the ground, the sky above me as I hit a tree, my skull buzzing as my pink hair brushed into my face.

MY PINK HAIR BRUSHED MY FACE! I gasped as I reached my hands to move it and see what was going on. Then, I saw hooves. Large Pink hooves.

"Pinkie Pie! You alright?" asked the horse who approached me.

"Applejack." I suddenly said with a whimpering voice, somehow already knowing the name of this creature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And that's the Chapter! So! Please R&R! The next chapter will possibly be done by DP! Until the chapter after that! See you later and enjoy!**


End file.
